Karida
by Ameeraidoj
Summary: This is a prequel to IDOJ with a twist.
1. Dinner and a Legend

Hi, this is my second IDOJ fanfiction. I have no idea when I will update this. I apologize to those waiting for an update on my _Princess Diaries_ fanfiction "The Life of a Queen," but I am having a case of writer's block on it.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first IDOJ fanfiction "The First Christmas" and I hope you will enjoy this one. Please read and review.

This story takes place before episode #115 Djinn-Djinn, the Pied Piper.

* * *

It was a normal day in Cocoa Beach, Florida, except for one thing –

"Jeannie," called Major Anthony Nelson as he came in the front door of 1020 Palm Drive. As usual, he threw his hat on the stand behind the door and had put his briefcase down behind the blue chair.

"Yes, Master," said Jeannie as she walked up to greet her master with a kiss on the cheek.

"Jeannie, I want you to come with me to meet someone, tonight."

"You want me to meet one of your friends," asked Jeannie surprised.

"Well, not exactly. You see, I am supposed to meet with an expert on the Middle East. NASA wants to see if Kuwait would be a good location for a satellite tracking station. Since Dr. Bellows and no one else from NASA will be there, I thought you would find the conversation interesting."

"Oh, thank you, Master," exclaimed Jeannie. She was jumping up and down. "Where and when are we meeting him?"

"At the Surf in an hour."

- At the Surf –

Tony and Jeannie walked into the Surf. Tony talked to the host. "Hello, we are here to meet with a Mr. Wilson."

The host responded, "This way please."

At a table towards the back of the restaurant sat a small man in a navy blue suit with a balding head of hair, named Mr. Wilson. As soon as he caught sight of Major Nelson, he stood up. "Major Nelson, it's a great pleasure to meet one of our most prominent astronauts," he said as he held out his hand.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson," said Tony as he shook hands. "May I introduce you to Miss Jeannie?"

"Good evening, Miss Jeannie. It is a pleasure to meet you," sad Mr. Wilson as he shook Jeannie's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson."

Anthony quickly explained her coming. "Jeannie is a very good friend of mine and I have known her for years. I brought her along because she is a historical buff on the Middle East. She certainly knows more about it than I do. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Wilson."

Mr. Wilson responded, "Not at all. Tell me, Miss Jeannie, which time period do you enjoy most?"

"Jeannie prefers the Roman Empire and Mesopotamia," stated Anthony before Jeannie could give the actual names of the time periods as she knew them.

Jeannie immediately realized what her master was trying to do and she did not want to embarrass him, especially while he was conducting NASA business. "Yes, those are the time periods I prefer."

"Those were very exciting times in more than one way. By any chance, do you know just the history of those time periods, or do you know some of the legends," asked Mr. Wilson.

"Oh, I do know some stories. Most of them come from Pompeii or Baghdad."

"Really? Do you know the story of the magician and the peasant girl, Karida, which supposedly took place in a village outside of Baghdad?"

Jeannie took in every word that Mr. Wilson said. "Karida? I am not sure because I do not remember a magician in the story."

"Well, the people in the village called him a djinn, but since djinns don't exist, he is thought to be a magician."

Jeannie looked puzzled. "Is?"

Anthony noticed that Jeannie did not try to argue that there were truly such things as djinns and genies, which was quite unlike her.

Mr. Wilson noticed Jeannie's puzzlement, but did not notice Major Nelson's expression. "Well, there is proof that part of the story is true."

Jeannie looked even more puzzled. "Proof?"

"Yes, Karida's body was found in a recent excavation in the supposed village. Her body was dipped in a very weak acid in an attempt to destroy it. In the grave, the body was labeled along with a stone tablet containing her true story. The artifacts surrounding her body were dated between 50B.C. and 40B.C. The poor girl's body could not have been older than seventeen years of age. Several tablets of the magician terrorizing the village people prove that he existed. The true story found with Karida was the most exciting find that proved he was only a magician."

"True story?" Anthony noticed Jeannie's repetition, which usually indicated that he was in trouble, but she did not have the usual expression that meant she was trying to hide something. She did look a little worried though.

Mr. Wilson explained the tablet. "Karida's disappearance was due to the magician murdering her as opposed to sending her away."

"Sent away?"

"Oh, I guess you heard the other version that states she was a genie herself and was bottled by him."

"Yes, I know that version," said Jeannie with a false smile that Anthony observed. Realizing Jeannie's discomfort, he decided to change the subject. "So Mr. Wilson, we better get down to business. What is your opinion on Kuwait and using its location for a satellite tracking station?"

For the rest of the evening, the conversation consisted of NASA and United States government business in the Middle East. Jeannie did contribute to the conversation a few times and she was very helpful, but Anthony noticed that she was not truly acting like herself. He wanted to ask her about her behavior, but decided to wait until they got home.

Jeannie was completely silent during the car ride home. This gave Anthony time to think. She started acting strangely when she heard the name "Karida." Perhaps she knew Karida when she lived back then. After all, he and Roger discovered that Jeannie was born in 64B.C. and Mr. Wilson said that the artifacts dated between 50B.C. and 40B.C. He wished that he knew the legend, but did not dare voice his wish out loud. He then thought of what Jeannie's feelings could be. To know that an old friend was murdered would certainly shake him up. He then thought that he should maybe wait until Jeannie was back to normal. He knew that his curiosity would not make his resolution easy.


	2. Just What the Doctor Called For

A great thanks to Kentauros, Danja, and choconat for their reviews and warm welcome backs.

I realized that I forgot to add the disclaimer to my first chapter, so I will state that I am not Sidney Sheldon, so the only character I own right now is Mr. Wilson.

The episodes that I make references to are: #40-41 _The Girl Who Never Had a Birthday_, #12-17 where Jeannie dates Roger, #77-80 _Genie, Genie, Who's Got the Genie?_, #104 _Jeannie, the Governor's Wife_, #111 _Jeannie-Go-Round_, #49 _You Can't Arrest Me...I Don't Have a Driver's License_, and # 31 _Happy Anniversary_

_

* * *

_

During the week after the meeting with Mr. Wilson, Jeannie seemed distracted. While she still acted like herself around her master, he could see that she was putting on an act. Every time he came home, Jeannie would be sitting on the couch fiddling with her hands. Once he made his presence known, Jeannie would quickly act like her old self. Everyday, Jeannie questioned Anthony if he or Roger had worked with E.R.I.C., which made him more suspicious. The more he watched Jeannie, the more worried he became for her sake. Jeannie did not eat much, never watched television, which she usually found more fun than a flying carpet, and spent more time in her bottle. Anthony knew that Jeannie was thinking about Karida. For some reason, she did not want him to learn Karida's story. Anthony did not keep to his resolution and asked her about Karida the morning after the meeting with Mr. Wilson, and after that, she completely closed up to him.

After a few days, Anthony asked Roger for advice, but Roger never had that kind of a problem with girls, except when he dated Jeannie before he knew she was a genie. Roger then suggested asking someone who either had a steady girlfriend or was married. Anthony pondered whether he should ask Dr. Bellows or not.

After the safe incident, Anthony promised himself that he would not date another woman. Considering that he asked Jeannie to remove the Bellows' memories of her after her sister sang at that nightclub opening, he had thought about introducing her to NASA as his girlfriend. He had certainly allowed their relationship to become more public. Even Roger noticed how close they were becoming. When he kissed Jeannie after she wanted him to run for governor, he heard Roger say something, but was too busy to notice what it was. After the kiss broke and Jeannie popped back home, Roger looked at Anthony with a sly smile and said, "Boy, Tony, you really do know what they say about politics." That statement earned Roger a hard smack on the arm.

When Anthony came out of his reminiscing, he decided to wait a week before asking for Dr. Bellows' advice.

By the end of the week, Jeannie was acting like herself again. Anthony was not sure whether he felt relief (because Dr. Bellows would still not know about her) or disappointment (because he would not have an excuse to introduce her to Dr. Bellows without revealing his real feelings for her). He knew he felt happy and grateful that Jeannie was fine.

A month passed before the subject of Karida came up again in an unexpected way.

Anthony was reading the morning newspaper as usual, when Jeannie asked for a section. He passed her the entertainment section as it always bored him, while Jeannie found it rather interesting. As she turned to the middle of the section, she became flustered. "Master, may I take this?"

Anthony noticed her tone. "Jeannie, where are you going?"

"Only to my bottle."

Anthony knew that she did not want him to see the paper. The last time she tried to hide the newspaper was when she drove down a one-way street the wrong way and made him take the blame. The result included a front-page article in the newspaper. This time, Anthony had a plan and as master, he would get the information he wanted.

"Fine, Jeannie, but can I see the section first? Then, it will be all yours."

Jeannie looked panicked.

Anthony became worried. "All right, Jeannie. What's in the paper that you don't want me to see? I promise that I won't yell."

Jeannie knew that he was thinking about the one-way street incident. "Oh, that is not the problem. Believe me, Master, the paper has nothing about you."

"Then why are you trying to hide it from me?"

"Tish-ma-ha-ta, Master. You will not learn about the paper at work, " said Jeannie as she made the genie promise sign.

"Fine, but if I hear about it at work, I will have every right to get angry."

Anthony saw Jeannie's face and knew that she was telling the truth. He picked up his hat and briefcase and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tonight." With that, he went to NASA.

Major Anthony Nelson was working on some paperwork in his office when Major Roger Healey walked inside.

"Good morning, Tony! Anything new with Jeannie?"

"Hey, Rog'. Jeannie started to act awkwardly this morning."

"Did she let you see the morning paper?"

"No, she didn't – hey, how did you know? What did she do now to embarrass me," asked Anthony with a bit of a guilty conscience. He knew that Jeannie would never embarrass him on purpose, but he did not want Roger to know that he l-

Roger became defensive in response to Tony's tone. "She did nothing and it is not fair to accuse her of something like that."

"You're right, Roger. So, what was in the paper?"

"Do you remember about five weeks ago when Jeannie was acting distant? She would not talk to you about a girl named Karida?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Tony, there's an article on the excavation site that Mr. Wilson mentioned. It includes a picture of Karida's body and a ring that was found with her."

"Oh, that's why Jeannie was upset. Why is it in the entertainment section?"

"The artifacts found from the excavation are on display at a museum in Washington," stated Roger.

"Does the article mention anything about Karida's legend?"

"It gives a summary with a quote from the stone. 'Karida was the daughter of a poor camel driver, but was the most beautiful girl in the town. The caliph who terrorized the town noticed her beauty and desired her for himself. He asked the camel driver for Karida's hand in marriage, as was the custom. Knowing that he could never provide his daughter with a sufficient dowry, the camel driver gave his permission. The caliph summoned Karida to his palace and asked for her hand. Karida refused. Out of anger, the caliph struck her down and placed a ring on her finger showing his ownership of her.'

"Tony, here's the quote. 'I who art the most powerful in the world shan't be refused lest ye want death to take thee.'

"'Karida let out a torturous scream and died by the flames of a fire that the caliph set in his own chambers.'"

Anthony sat in his desk chair in shock. Part of the story sounded familiar to him, although he did not know why.

Then, it had hit him. Jeannie refused to marry the Blue Djinn and he bottled her. Maybe the caliph was the Blue Djinn. Karida must have been a mortal friend of Jeannie's and was killed after Jeannie was bottled. Then Anthony remembered that Jeannie knew Karida as a genie. He thought that genies could never die, but he knew that the Blue Djinn may have been and is powerful enough to kill a genie. No wonder Jeanie was so upset. She must have blamed herself for Karida's death. Since the Blue Djinn had two refusals for marriage, his rage killed Karida. Anthony wished that he could be home with Jeannie comforting her, but he was stuck at work.

It was a while before Anthony realized that Roger was trying to talk to him.

"Tony, do you want this paper," asked Roger with a concerned look.

"What? Oh, thanks, Rog'," said Anthony as Roger handed him the article.

"Also, do you want to go to the lab later? A new comet is going to pass over Cocoa Beach in about an hour."

"I don't think so Rog'. I'm going to have lunch at home."

"You want to see Jeannie?"

"I need to see her."

"Why don't you just call her, Tony?"

"What happens if Dr. Bellows comes in and hears the conversation?"

"All right, Tone." Roger then left.

Anthony could not concentrate on his work. All he could think about was Jeannie.

Twenty minutes after Roger left, Dr. Bellows entered the office.

"Good morning, Major Nelson. Major Healey said that you are a little distracted today and might need the afternoon off."

Anthony was surprised. "Roger said that? Did he say anything else?"

"He said that you have to be the one to tell me why."

Anthony debated whether he should tell Dr. Bellows the partial truth. "Well, Dr. Bellows, a friend of mine has a problem and I want to help."

Dr. Bellows examined him. Then he asked, "Is this friend male or female?"

"Female, sir."

"Is she more than just a friend?"

"We're working on that."

"Well then, Major, take the rest of the day off."

"What?!"

"Major, I can see that you won't get anymore work done today, so check on your friend, spend some time with her, and be prepared to work late tomorrow. I won't take this away from your vacation time."

Anthony could not believe it. "Yes, sir, thank you very much."

When Anthony came home, Jeannie was in the living room with her back towards the front door. She did not see or hear her master enter. She seemed very focused on whatever she was doing. Anthony decided not to make his presence known right away. Looking quickly at the article, he put the paper inside his jacket and headed towards Jeannie. As he came behind her to tap her on the shoulder, she folded her arms, blinked her eyes, and they disappeared together.


	3. Drums of the Past

Sorry I have not updated in a while. I wrote this chapter back in July, but I lost it and knew that I could not recreate it. I hope this chapter update makes up for my tardiness. I do not know when I will be able to update next.

The episodes mentioned in this chapter are #41 and 42 "The Girl Who Never Had a Birthday," #57 "There Goes the Bride," and #16 "Get Me to Mecca on Time"

Disclaimer: I still do not own IDOJ.

* * *

Jeannie and Anthony appeared in a garden. Jeannie looked around and said, "Oh dear."

Anthony heard Jeannie and realized that she did not know he was there. "Jeannie?"

Jeannie turned quickly. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. Dr. Bellows gave me the afternoon off and I came home early. As I tapped you, you blinked and we disappeared. Jeannie, where are we?"

"I know where we are, but I did not mean to come here."

"Where were you aiming?"

"Washington."

Anthony was confused. "Washington, D.C.? Why did you want to go to Washington?"

Jeannie looked at Anthony carefully. She saw part of the newspaper sticking out of his uniform. "Master, did Major Healey give you the newspaper?"

Anthony was quite surprised. "How did you know?"

"You tell Major Healey many things and I know that Major Healey asked you about the meeting with Mr. Wilson five weeks ago."

This was the first time that Jeannie spoke of the meeting with Mr. Wilson. Finally, Anthony was going to get some answers directly from Jeannie, but he had to tread carefully. He decided not to say anything.

Jeannie watched his reaction and then continued. "Then Master, you must know that there is an exhibit in Washington from the excavation."

Anthony knew that she hid the paper from him, but he realized that she would want to attend the exhibit. "Fine. But why did we land anywhere but Washington?"

"I am not sure, Master. Many things can affect my blink, as you know."

"Alright, Jeannie. You said you know where we are."

"Yes, Master."

"Then where are we?"

"Master, the question is not 'where are we' but 'when are we.' That is what I need to find out."

Anthony was starting to get nervous because Jeannie avoided his question. "Jeannie, at least tell me where we are."

Jeannie still avoided the question. Suddenly, they heard drums in the distance. "Quick, Master, get behind the bushes."

They went behind the bushes and peeked up. Two huge men with swords were holding a young girl who looked no older than fifteen. She was struggling, but the men had a firm grip on her.

Jeannie, not realizing she was whispering out loud, said, "The blink worked but in the wrong way."

Anthony wanted to ask Jeannie what she meant, but thought it was best to wait until the men were out of sight. When the drums were no longer heard, they came out from behind the bushes.

Anthony could not keep silent any longer. "Jeannie, will you please tell me what's going on? Why did I hear drums but saw no drummers? And where are we?"

Jeannie was looking down and took a deep breath. She then looked up. "Master, those guards have a spell that when they are on official business, drums sound."

"Official business? Who was that girl?"

Jeannie looked as though she was having an internal battle. "The girl was just bought in a slave auction."

"Do – I mean, did you know her?"

"I saw her a few times in passing."

Anthony was afraid to ask her the next question. "Jeannie, what did you mean by your blink working in the wrong way?"

Jeannie was shocked. "I said that out loud?! Oh well, you would find out soon enough. Master, that girl is the same girl in the newspaper."

Anthony could not believe it. "That was Karida?"

"No, Master. That was the girl in the picture."

"The picture was of Karida."

Jeannie shook her head. "No, the picture was of the girl found in the excavation."

Anthony was very confused, "What?"

Jeannie decided to use a different tactic. "Master, what do you think you know of the story?"

"Well, I think Karida was a genie killed by the Blue Djinn."

Jeannie was surprised. "Well, Master, that girl in the paper is not Karida. I tried to blink to see the girl's exhibit, but I accidentally sent us back to see her while she was living."

Anthony realized that she did not deny the Blue Djinn. "Okay, Jeannie, I understand now where we are and why to a certain extent, but how come she is not Karida and everyone thinks she is?"

"The legend was changed. A ring would not have been involved. You are right, the Blue Djinn only marked his harem with the type of ring shown in the paper. That ring is blue with a puff of smoke and a lightning bolt in the center of the stone."

Anthony pulled out the paper and saw the ring with the smoke and the lightning in the picture. "Was Karida bottled like you were?"

"Most of the legend is true." Then Jeannie changed the subject. "Now I know where and when we are, the next problem is getting back to our present."

"Jeannie, why can't you just blink?"

"Well, Master, there are two problems."

"Jeannie, you've blinked us to the past before and never had a problem getting us back. What is wrong?"

"Master, those times, I meant to go to the past. This time, I wanted to stay in the present. I have to know what went wrong with my power before I make the situation worse."

Upon thinking about it, Anthony agreed. He thought back to the times when Jeannie's powers were acting up. There were several times when Jeannie did not perform a spell properly, but the last time her powers were not truly working was years ago when Hadji took away her powers after she used a love spell on him. This time, he did not need a spell to l-; his mind was beginning to wander again. He thought more and remembered when Jeannie's powers were weakened because she was upset about not knowing her birthday, but she was not vanishing now. She seemed more nervous than sad currently. He thought about the first time when Jeannie's powers were strange. It was the Day of the Ram due to the planets' positions. Suddenly, he remembered Roger saying something about a comet.

"Jeannie, can comets affect your powers?"

"Well, yes, Master. Anything in space can change my powers." Jeannie sounded like she was holding something back, but Anthony decided not to ask her.

"Jeannie, there was a comet flying over Cocoa Beach today at about the same time you blinked."

Jeannie looked relieved. "Alright, since there will be no problems with comets here, that takes care of one problem."

"Jeannie, what is the other problem?"

"Well, Master, in this time, I can transport only one person back to where we came from – only myself."

"Why?"

"Master, it is too complicated to explain." Jeannie was thinking. Then, she blinked once and her usual pink harem outfit was changed into a more sophisticated gold and white harem outfit. She blinked again and a cloak of gold and white thread covered the outfit including a hood. She blinked a third time and a blue cloak covered Anthony. Anthony realized that his 1969 military uniform would be conspicuous.

"Jeannie, why did you change your outfit?"

"My sister gave me this one before I saw the Blue Djinn, but I did not wear it. I cannot wear my original outfit because my younger self wore it. I cannot be noticed as the older version of myself."

"Why not? Genies must always travel through time."

"Master, if the djinn know my future, they may try to alter it."

"Why?"

"Master, think of my parents', sister's, and Hadji's opinions of you being my master. In this time, if they thought…" Jeannie trailed off.

Anthony knew what she meant. If they knew that Jeannie had fallen for her master, they would try to prevent him from becoming her master. By now, he could not imagine living his life without Jeannie.

"Jeannie, how long are we going to be here?"

"I am not sure, Master."

"Well, what do we do in the meantime?"

"Master, we need to find a place to stay, especially since it might be weeks before we can get back."

Jeannie made a hand gesture for Anthony to follow her as she started to walk out of the garden. They walked by a town with a large palace in the center. Anthony wondered if it was the home of the Blue Djinn. Strangely enough, Anthony realized that this place was where Jeannie grew up. It was what made Jeannie the person she was now. Thinking about it, Anthony understood that he knew nothing about her childhood, except that she was part of a closely-knit family with a brother, two sisters, a mother, and a father.

Jeannie and Anthony continued walking until it looked like they were about to walk off a cliff.

Jeannie turned to look at her master. "Master, I need to give you my power in order for you to see something. As soon as you see it, and you shall know immediately, you need to give me my power back instantly."

Anthony nodded his head. Jeannie folded her arms and blinked. Anthony felt the thud. Within seconds, the cliff was gone and a village appeared where the cliff was.

Anthony wanted to ask Jeannie about it, but obeyed her first instructions. He thought power to Jeannie and blinked. He felt the power leave and saw Jeannie nod at him. The cliff did not reappear.

Anthony was puzzled.

Jeannie explained, "This is a djinn village, so only djinn can see it. If a mortal has the privilege to see it, the disguise never appears to that mortal again. Master, while we are here, you must pretend to be a djinn."

"How will I get away with that?"

"Do not worry, Master. I will take care of that." Jeannie started walking towards the town. Anthony followed her.

"Jeannie, where are we going?"

Jeannie did not stop or look back. "To see Hadji."

* * *

Author's note: Jeannie's new harem outfit is the gold and white one she wore in the reunion movies. In addition, I know that Jeannie's powers were not working properly in "U-F-Oh Jeannie" and "Who Are You Calling a Genie?," but I believe that amnesia and being drunk have more to do with the mind rather than the powers (if that makes sense).

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Meeting with Hadji

Sorry it took so long for an update. This chapter is my longest one so far. For a short time in this chapter, I leave Anthony's point of view because I am sure that you would want to read the conversation between Jeannie and Hadji, which I thought about leaving out and posting it as a separate story once this one is finished. Please read and review.

By the way, I do not own IDOJ.

* * *

Jeannie and Anthony walked through the village. Since it was night, everything was silent.

Anthony had millions of questions running through his head. "Why do we need to see Hadji?"

Jeannie did not look at him. "Hadji may be able to help us back since he will become the master of the genies."

Anthony knew that Jeannie was holding back on all her answers. He thought of a question that would have a simple "yes" or "no" answer. "Jeannie, have you been bottled in this time?"

Jeannie thought about her answer. "Master, I am not allowed to tell you too much about before I was bottled according to Djinn Law. Most of what I do not tell you is for your own protection. However, in this time, except for Hadji, no one will know me as the future of myself without my usual harem clothing."

"So, in this time, have you been bottled?"

"I cannot easily give you specific answers, Master, but as you say."

Anthony took that answer as a "yes." He knew she was born in 64 BC and that she was bottled as a young girl, but he never learned how old she was when she was bottled. He figured she must have been about sixteen or eighteen when it occurred, so the year would be around 40 BC.

"Alright, now I have an idea of when we are." He had to continue to ask about the Djinn Laws. "What djinn laws would you break by answering questions?"

Jeannie answered, "A mortal cannot know too much about the ways of djinn unless…" She trailed off.

Anthony pressed her, "Unless what?"

"Never mind, Master. Hadji just frowns upon a mortal knowing more about djinn than they should. He will look unfavorably on us upon our return, so the less you learn, we will be better."

Anthony decided not to ask anymore since it was obvious Jeannie was not going to give any more answers.

They continued walking. Anthony was expecting to see an elaborate palace for the master of all the genies, but he did not see a palace. At one of the smaller homes, Jeannie stopped.

"Master, when we go inside, please do not say anything."

Anthony was surprised, "This is where Hadji lives?"

"Lived. Hadji was not master of the genies until 300 years after I was bottled. And, another thing, may I use your first name?"

"What?"

"Well, you see, I cannot call you 'Master' while we are here."

"I didn't mean it that way, Jeannie. If you remember when we first met, I asked you not to call me 'Master.'"

"I could not and I should not now, but Djinn Law will not be established until Hadji becomes the head. Still, no one can know you are mortal.

"Master, I cannot call you 'Tony' and most people will take your name as 'Antony' due to Marcus Antonius. Do I have your permission?"

"Of course, Jeannie."

Jeannie had a worried look on her face. "Master, can you wish for me to call you 'Anthony' so I do not forget? A spell like that will neither carry over to our present nor work in our present."

Anthony wondered why the wish would not work later, but he had to smile at the thought of Jeannie calling him by his name. "Jeannie, I wish you would call me 'Anthony.'"

Jeannie blinked. She then walked to the door and knocked. A woman appeared, "How may I help you?"

Jeannie replied, "I seek the son of Antioch." Anthony inferred that the phrasing referred to Hadji.

The woman bowed and showed them inside.

While the outside had looked small, the inside seemed much bigger. The hall led to three other rooms and had a staircase. Fancy lanterns and bottles decorated the place along with a bookshelf-like thing that held scrolls.

Jeannie and Anthony waited in the hall while the woman went into the middle of the three rooms.

Jeannie spoke quickly and quietly, "Hadji's father was an elder and Hadji took his place when he died, although right now, he is 3,000 years old."

The woman came back. "He shall see you now."

Jeannie said, "I must see him alone, first." Then she whispered to Anthony, "Speak to no one." With that, she walked into the indicated room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hadji still had the long robes and facial hair, except it was brown instead of gray. He looked up and saw Jeannie. He was very surprised. "My little genie?"

Jeannie expected his reaction. "Hello, Hadji. Yes, it is I."

"I do not understand. How did thou grow so fast? It could not have been more than two weeks since I last saw thee and thou hast gone missing."

"Yes, Hadji, you are correct. I am not of this time. If you would let me explain?"

Hadji replied, "Of course."

"Thank you. I am from the future, over a thousand years. I meant to blink to a person who still exists in some way in the future but a shooting star appeared and I ended up here."

Hadji was confused, "But thou should have the power to return."

"I do, but there is a problem. A friend of mine was caught in my blink. He is a djinn but will not be born for a thousand years."

Hadji's eyes grew wide. "I see. There is the legend if a djinn goes into the past before his time, he will not have any powers. Now, t'is proven true. But if thou hast powers, thou should have the power to blink thyself and thy friend back."

"Yes, Hadji, but I have traveled back in time to when my powers are bottled up. I am very limited in what I can do. Right now, my only strong power is to blink myself back."

Hadji was thinking, "Yes, that t'is a problem. I do not have the power to send thee back since it was thy spell, but maybe there is something we can figure out." He seemed to come to a decision, "Thou must stay here with me, but thy friend canst not. I do not wish the other elders to discover thee from the future and it shall be easier to hide one genie with powers than one without. Thy friend must stay with someone else. Maybe…" He looked at Jeannie. "…Mustafa's family."

Jeannie instantly became worried, "Mustafa? I do not think…"

Hadji interrupted her. "Mustafa and his wife have room since Tahir went out on his own. They trust enough not to ask questions, so they shall not learn about thee. I shall see them tonight for dinner and I am certain they shall agree to it." He looked at Jeannie again. "Thou does speak strangely. If I need for thee to go to market, thou must speak as though thou art from this time."

Jeannie seemed resigned. "Very well, Hadji. I will – I shall try."

Hadji stood up, "Now, I must meet thy friend. He may speak as he wills. I cannot expect him to change his ways."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Anthony felt as though he had been waiting for Jeannie for hours. He did not speak to the woman servant and she completely ignored him.

Finally, Jeannie walked back into the greeting room with Hadji following her. She turned backed to Hadji with her hand toward Anthony, "Hadji, this is my friend, Anthony of Cocoa Beach. Anthony has met you in the future. Do you – I mean – does thou mind mine speaking to Anthony in privacy for a moment?"

Hadji answered, "But of course. Go back into the chamber."

Jeannie made a following gesture to Anthony and he followed her back into the chamber. The doors closed on their own quickly.

Jeannie took a deep breath. "Anthony, you must go with Hadji. It is safer than staying in his presence because he may find out sooner or later you are not a djinn. I will stay here and work with him to find a way home. Only he can help us. You are going to stay with a djinn family for the time being. Please, do not speak unless spoken to since they may also discover you are not a djinn."

Anthony was confused, "Jeannie, how am I going to pull this off? I can't pass as a djinn."

Jeannie looked very seriously at him, "Anthony, you know enough about the djinn world to get by and I did tell Hadji you were a thousand years before your present. Every djinn knows the world changes over time so you will act strangely in their opinion. Also, there are legends we can use to our advantage here and Hadji will say what I told him."

"Who will I be staying with?"

Jeannie replied after a few seconds, "A camel driver and his family. Although I asked Hadji for you to stay with a different family, Hadji is very close to this one and thinks it will be best given the circumstances. We need a family that does not ask questions, or at least the camel driver and his wife trust Hadji enough not to ask many questions. You must try to avoid speaking to their children. The daughters will not speak to you and if I have the correct year, the son should not return while you are there, so you will be in less danger."

Seeing Anthony's puzzled look, she continued, "Here, there is not a master of the genies and no law against torturing mortals. There is the Council of Elders but their only job is to keep the djinn population pure. Hadji is the youngest member of the council. The council will dissolve within a few hundred years and then Hadji will become our leader establishing Djinn Law."

"Wait, you said only Hadji can help us. How can he help us when he is not the master of the genies?"

"He is still powerful and knows the ways of djinn." Jeannie then said under her breath, "And knowing my past, he is the only one who is willing to help us."

Anthony decided to ask, "Why?"

Jeannie thought over her answer. "Anthony, I was strange as a child and knowing the other elders, none of them would be willing to help someone like me. None of them would believe that I have control over my powers since I aged. Also, Hadji will not ask for more information than he needs to know, which is good for our situation."

Anthony wanted to ask her more, but he knew she would not answer unless he wished her to and he did not want to force her.

Jeannie started speaking again, "Anthony, we have not much time. Do not try to find me. Do not mention I am here in this world. I cannot allow anyone else to see me. I will find you when I need to. You cannot call for me since I no longer have the power to hear you."

She blinked, and his uniform under the cloak changed into clothing of the time. She started turning to go back out into the hall, but stopped suddenly.

"Anthony, you will understand why soon, but you cannot ask me anymore about the djinn family after you meet them. The wife will tell you some things about her daughters, but do not ask for more information than is given, please. Do I have your word?" She looked directly into his eyes. Anthony nodded. She then walked back into the hall with Anthony following her.

"Hadji, he is ready."

Hadji turned towards Anthony. "Did she tell thee where we shall be dining?"

Anthony replied, "Yes, sir."

Hadji nodded. "Good. Then we shall leave at once." Then, he turned to Jeannie, "Ask my servant for whatever thou wishes."

Jeannie bowed. "Thank you, Hadji." Hadji gave her a look. Jeannie was correcting herself. "I thank thee, Hadji, for thy hospitality." She looked at Anthony as though she wanted to say something before he left, but all she said was, "Good evening to all," and she quickly turned around.

Hadji gestured for Anthony to follow him and they left the house to step out back into the djinn village. As they were leaving, Anthony thought he heard a sob from Jeannie, but he could not turn back.


	5. Meet the Family

I probably will not be able to update a while and I will not update unless I get reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this.

Disclaimer: I do not own IDOJ.

The episodes mentioned are #8 _The Americanization of Jeannie _and #41 _The Girl Who Never Had a Birthday Part 2_.

* * *

Anthony wondered why Jeannie was crying and he wished that he could have comforted her. Instead, he and Hadji walked in silence. Hadji did not speak and Anthony obeyed Jeannie not to speak first. They walked to a home that was smaller than Hadji's and Hadji knocked on the door.

A woman, who looked like she was in her forties, answered it. She was not wearing a harem outfit. "Good evening to thee, Hadji. Who is thy friend?"

Hadji answered, "Good evening, Fatima. I shall explain inside. No one else must know."

"Of course, come inside." Hadji and Anthony entered. Anthony noticed that the home was rather shabby, but still looked bigger inside than out. From the clothes that Fatima was wearing, he deduced that this family was poor.

Fatima looked at the two men. "I shall retrieve Mustafa. My two daughters are home and the middle one shall arrive."

"How is Tahir?"

"He shall be fine. He comes home many times, especially to give guidance to Jinan. She is to be married within a fortnight." With that, she left the room.

Hadji turned to Anthony. "Mustafa and Fatima have four children – Tahir is the eldest, Jinan is the eldest female, Zaina the child, and Karida is the middle one and a different child than most djinn."

Anthony was in shock. No wonder Jeannie wanted him to stay with a different family. He was going to meet the girl who was killed or would be killed by the Blue Djinn. He wondered why Jeannie did not want him to know about Karida. Before he could ponder anymore, he heard a child's voice speaking to Fatima.

A little girl around eight walked into the room. "Hadji!" She ran into Hadji's arms.

"My Zaina, how much hast thou grown?"

Fatima walked back into the room. "Zaina, didst thou not see that Hadji hast brought a guest? Where art thy manners? I am sorry, sir, for my daughter's inexcusable behavior."

Anthony felt bad for the child. "No, Madame, your daughter was excited and I don't mind."

Fatima looked at him strangely. "Be that as it may, my daughter shouldst apologize." She gave Zaina a look.

Zaina put her head down. "I apologize, sir."

Fatima left the room and Hadji winked at the child. She brightened. When Fatima came back, a man followed her, but he was wearing robes.

"Hadji, my friend, welcome to my home."

"Mustafa, I thank thee for inviting me to dinner here."

"I see that thou hast brought a guest."

"Yes, may I present Antony."

Mustafa and Fatima made small bows and Anthony followed.

Mustafa spoke up first, "Where art thou from, Antony?"

Hadji spoke quickly before Anthony could answer, "He has a situation and may not divulge that information. I shall explain after supper."

Fatima nodded and left the room again.

Mustafa gestured for Hadji and Anthony to sit. Hadji spoke, "When did Jinan find her betrothed?"

Mustafa answered, "She had three suitors and finally chose. Unfortunately, this made Karida uneasy as she believes she shall soon marry. She is sixteen, but I shall not push a marriage until she is Jinan's age."

Hadji had a solemn look, "It shall be hard for her to marry, but I believe someone shall see what she can offer."

"Her worst fear is that she shall be forced to marry a human. She has a few human friends, since they are the only ones who accept her, but I worry. No djinn shall speak to her and she is isolated. If any djinn wouldst spend time with her, maybe she shall learn something."

Anthony wondered what Karida would be like. A genie who was isolated and was forced to spend time with humans, whom she hated, would be interesting. Since Karida spent time with humans, she would probably figure out his secret first.

A young woman, around eighteen, entered the room. She walked with exaggerated hips swinging back and forth. She wore a red harem outfit and had dark hair like her parents and sister. "I thought I heard Hadji. T'is nice to see thee."

Hadji replied, "Good evening, Jinan. I congratulate thee on thy forth coming marriage."

Jinan forced a smile, "Yes, he is good, a merchant with many buyers, so he has good money. The others were less suitable."

Anthony saw the way Jinan moved and talked and she reminded him a little of Jeannie's sister, except she seemed much more tame in comparison.

Fatima came back into the room. "Jinan, hast thou seen Karida?"

Jinan replied, "Of course not, no one can ever find her. She shall come when she wants to be found."

"Very well then, help me in the kitchen."

"Mama, why should I? Thou no longer wants us to use our powers to complete meals, and all for the sake of Karida."

Mustafa spoke up, "Jinan, thou shall do what thou has been told. Thou art not married yet."

Jinan rolled her eyes and followed her mother.

Anthony forgot what he was told and asked, "Why doesn't Karida like using her powers?"

Mustafa gave Hadji a glance and responded to Anthony. "Master Antony," at which Anthony gave a start, "Karida was born without powers. No djinn wishes contact with her since they believe they will lose their powers too. She is known as the black sheep of our immediate family."

Anthony felt sorry for Karida. This seemed to prove that Karida would be murdered by the Blue Djinn since she had no powers to protect her unlike how Jeannie was able to protect him when he met the Blue Djinn. He wondered how soon her encounter would be.

There was a door slam. A sixteen-year-old girl with blond hair and not wearing a harem outfit entered the room. She was gorgeous for her age and had a womanly figure. She saw Hadji and ran to him. "Hadji, t'is so wonderful to see thee."

Hadji hugged her, "My little genie, I heard that thou hast run away."

"I was only gone for a day and I didst not go to the mortal village." She turned around and saw Anthony. Her eyes showed disgust.

"Who is our other guest?"

Mustafa replied, "This is Antony, a friend of Hadji." Karida gave a small curtsy and Anthony bowed his head.

Mustafa then said, "Where didst thou go? Thy mother was looking for thee."

Karida ignored him and went into the same room where Jinan and Fatima were.

Mustafa looked apologetically at Anthony. "I apologize for my middle daughter's behavior. She does not do well with strangers or outside guests. She seems to think that every male who enters is someone I have chosen for her as I didst with Jinan. I couldst never do that with Karida; she has too much of a free spirit."

Anthony understood, but there was something he could not describe about Karida. She was nothing like he thought she would be. He was expecting a shy innocent girl, but it seemed as though Karida ran rampant and was definitely not shy.

Before he knew it, it was time for dinner to be served. Fatima and Mustafa sat at the heads of the table the daughters were to the left of Mustafa and Hadji was to his right. Anthony sat between Fatima and Hadji sitting right across from Karida. During the meal, Hadji, Mustafa, and Fatima were having conversations. Anthony heeded Jeannie's advice and only spoke when spoken to, but the daughters did not say anything. Jinan and Zaina were interested in the conversations and watched the other adults intently, but Karida looked down to her plate with occasional glances at Anthony, which he saw.

Again, Anthony forgot Jeannie's advice and asked to Fatima and Mustafa, "Why aren't your daughters speaking?"

Mustafa, Fatima, and the girls, except Karida, looked at him strangely, but Hadji answered, "Only the matriarch of the family is allowed to speak. The girls do not speak unless spoken to when a guest is present."

Anthony was in shock, but remembered that he was in a different time. "I'm sorry. If the girls would normally be involved in the conversation, then they can speak. Where I'm from, girls can speak whenever they want."

The family still looked at him strangely. Hadji shook his head at Mustafa and Fatima and they ignored his comment. However, Zaina started up a conversation that lasted them through the rest of the meal.

The daughters were excused first, and Karida left first and quickly. Zaina was behind Jinan and Anthony heard her comment, "I like him. He is not like anyone else." He also heard either Jinan or Karida shush her.

Fatima rose, "The girls shall do the dishes and then we may talk."

Once the table was cleared, Mustafa, Fatima, Hadji and Anthony went into what would be a living room with the girls still in the kitchen.

Hadji spoke up first, "I had a child of djinn origin come to me today. She accidentally came into the past and Antony was caught with her. He is of djinn origin, but shall not be born for a thousand years. I do not wish for the elders to learn about this. The genie shall stay with me until we can send her and her friend home, but I may only hide one genie. I am asking thee to take Antony in for a short time."

Mustafa responded, "Anything for thee, Hadji. He may have Tahir's room."

"I thank thee. And I do not have to remind thee of the consequences of learning the future."

"Of course, Hadji. But, we shall have to tell our daughters the partial truth so they do not ask questions."

Hadji answered, "I understand."

Anthony saw a movement from the kitchen. Karida had been listening in on the conversation. _This will not be good._

Fatima quickly stood up and called her daughters. All three of them walked into the room. Fatima said, "Jinan, Karida, you must provide entertainment for our guest." Both of them bowed and left. Zaina grabbed a small lyre instrument.

Hadji turned to Anthony. "Jinan and Karida were a part of Scheherazade's dancing troupe last year. They performed for Cleopatra and Caesar. The troupe broke apart when one of the genies was bottled, but the story is not supposed to be discussed."

Anthony was intrigued and wondered if Jeannie was the bottled dancer. He remembered the time when she wanted to be a modern American woman and how she said she used to dance. It would explain how she knew Cleopatra. He felt sorry that Jeannie was bottled, but at least everything worked out for her in the end. _Not really, she still doesn't have what she really wants_. Anthony shook his head and tried to concentrate on the dance he was about to see, but thought how jealous Jeannie would be if she knew he was about to watch a harem dance. _Well, Jeannie cannot be here and she won't find out._ His thoughts still bothered him.

Jinan and Karida entered in a blue and orange harem outfit, respectively. Zaina started plucking the lyre and the girls started dancing. Both were very graceful and beautiful, but Anthony could not take his eyes off Karida. Her expression was strange. She eyes looked sad and her expression seemed as though she was having a painful experience. When the dance ended, all three girls bowed and ran out of the rooms. They quickly came back, curtsied again, and ran out.

Hadji stood up. "Well, I shall be going now. I have work to do. Good night to everyone and I shall be speaking with thee soon, Antony." He bowed and Mustafa escorted him to the door.

Fatima spoke, "Well, Antony, thou must be tired from thy long journey."

Anthony replied, "Yes, thank you for your kindness." Fatima bowed and showed him to the room.

As he was lying in the bed, many thoughts ran through his head, too many to count. He knew that sleep would not come easily that night.


	6. In the Marketplace

Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: _I Dream of Jeannie_ belongs Sidney Sheldon.

* * *

Anthony woke up and needed a few seconds to remember where he was. He wondered if he would see Jeannie, since it was strange for him to wake up without hearing her voice from the other side of his bedroom door. He decided to get up, even though he did not know what time it was, and walked into the main room.

Fatima and Mustafa were standing up while all three girls were sitting. It seemed as though the family had just finished a meeting. None of the family was wearing harem outfits, except for Jinan with her red outfit from the night before.

Mustafa spoke, "Good day to thee, Master Antony. We were telling our daughters thy story."

Fatima added, "I hope thou slept well."

Anthony responded, "Yes, thank you for your hospitality."

Mustafa responded, "Our pleasure."

Fatima turned to the girls, "Chores."

All three stood up and moved to the kitchen. As they passed Anthony, Jinan ignored him, Zaina smiled, and Karida glared.

Anthony asked the remaining couple, "Has Hadji contacted here?"

Mustafa shook his head. There was an awkward silence. Anthony did not speak since he was worried he would give away his secret and he figured Fatima and Mustafa did not speak since they had no idea what to say without asking him questions about the future. Soon, it was time for the morning meal.

They sat in the same arrangement as they had the night before, except without Hadji. Anthony felt strange sitting across from Karida since he knew her fate and the fact that she occasionally stared at him. No one spoke.

When the meal was over, Karida walked over to her father, "Papa, thou art bringing me to market today?"

Mustafa's face fell, "My deepest apologies, Daughter, I forgot. I canst not today."

Fatima spoke up, "Perhaps, our guest wouldst be able to take thee." Turning to Anthony, she said, "My deepest apologies as thou art our guest, but Karida hast asked to go to market for some time now. She shall direct thee, if thou wouldst bring her."

Karida's face was becoming pale. Anthony did not know how to respond. Obviously, Karida did not want him to escort her, but the family was helping him and he did not want to refuse.

Anthony then said, "If Karida wants it…"

Fatima, not looking at her daughter's reaction, bowed, "Very well then. Karida shall show thee where the market is."

An hour later, Anthony and Karida with a small sack left the house walking through the djinn village. Karida occasionally glared at him and he decided not to respond.

When they could see the human village from the hill, Karida started running towards it. Anthony ran to follow her. She was at the edge of the village when stopped by two guards – one with a whip and one with a sword.

"Halt," one of the guards shouted.

The other one spoke as gruffly, "What art thou doing without an escort?"

Karida's face showed a little fear, "I have an escort," and she turned and pointed at Anthony who just caught up.

"Is this true?"

Anthony nodded quickly. The guards dropped their arms. Both looked disappointed and angrier.

The second guard stared at Karida, "Thou art not in trouble this time, but be seen without an escort another time, thou must suffer the consequences."

Karida nodded and walked next to Anthony without trying to move away again.

Anthony asked her, "Are you all right?"

Karida turned her head away and ignored him.

Anthony lost his ability to keep silent, "Why do you hate me?"

She looked at him with surprise, "I do not hate thee. I do not trust thee."

"What did I do?"

Karida looked away, "Thou hast done nothing."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Thou speak with a strange tongue. I do not believe thy story as told by Hadji."

Anthony responded somewhat sarcastically, "There's nothing I can do about that."

Karida ignored him. They walked through the village to the marketplace in silence.

They heard some whispering gossip among the people. Anthony distinctly heard some man saying, "The Blue Djinn has bought a new slave, young." Karida did not stop and continued to walk and Anthony kept up with her to make sure she did not get into more trouble.

They stopped at a few stands and Karida bought a fancy mirror and nice linens. She also stopped to buy a bouquet of flowers.

Karida still did not speak to Anthony and walked to a house. She knocked and the door opened. A teenaged girl with darker hair and skin answered. She smiled at Karida, quickly looked around and made a gesture for Karida to enter. Anthony followed and the girl looked frightened. Karida shook her head and both she and Anthony entered the small house.

When Anthony was able to look at the girl, he realized she was pregnant. As soon as the door was closed, Karida and the girl hugged each other tightly.

The girl said, "Karida, t'is good to see thee."

"Amira, I have missed thee. Thank the Lord, thy husband is on business."

Amira frowned, "He is still a good man."

Karida also frowned, "Yes, a good man who wouldst beat thee until thou found thyself carrying a child."

Anthony felt as though he was eavesdropping on the conversation. However, soon the girls changed the subject and were having a pleasant visit ignoring his presence. Karida gave Amira the linens and the bouquet before she started to get ready to leave.

The only indication that Karida made of his presence was a gesture for him to wait outside for a few minutes while they said their goodbyes. Karida came outside.

She gestured for Anthony to follow her and they left the human village. When they were at the top of the hill she stopped and turned to him.

"Please, do not tell my parents I went to see Amira. She was a friend of mine since I was young and her husband has threatened to beat me if I see her. He is a merchant and away now."

Anthony knew she needed his trust, "Karida, your secret is safe with me."

"I thank thee." They continued to walk back to Karida's house.

Meanwhile, back in the village, the Blue Djinn was in his palace in a hall of some sort speaking with some of his guards.

"Who was the girl with the golden hair I saw in the marketplace?"

The guards did not know. However, an apprentice to a guard spoke up knowing that the Blue Djinn would become angry if he did not receive answers. "Please, Thy Greatness, I saw that girl before. She is of djinn origin, a poor family living in the djinn village when I lived there."

The Blue Djinn made a gesture for the guards to move. The apprentice was standing alone. The Blue Djinn spoke, "Her name?"

The apprentice was shaking, "I- I canst not remember. There art no others like her, she was the only one with golden hair."

The Blue Djinn walked close to the apprentice. He spoke in a deadly quiet voice, "Her name or her family's."

The apprentice was stuttering, "Her- her father was a cam- camel driver."

The Blue Djinn spoke in a harsh whisper, "The name."

The apprentice bowed his head.

The Blue Djinn asked, "No memory?"

The apprentice did not answer. The Blue Djinn nodded to the guards, one of which bought forth a black bottle and a cork while the others closed the curtains. He pointed his hands at the apprentice and fire came from his hands. The smoke swirled around the apprentice and went into the bottle while the apprentice disappeared. The cork was placed on the bottle.

The Blue Djinn looked at the rest of his guards. "Get rid of the bottle, destroy it, whatever thou wants. Find the girl before tomorrow so I can find her family. She shall be my wife."

The guards quickly dispersed to do the task.

The Blue Djinn walked to his chambers where the new slave girl was tied down and waiting for him.


End file.
